Talk:What is a Mythical and Why Should I Care?/@comment-44004567-20191003030026/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191012010935
It is kids roleplaying and worse. The worse is some people manage to convince themselves if they wish hard enough that they'll actually Be this mythical shit because they don't want to be human anymore because the world has turned the word human into a curse. Which is Hilarious, considering what we actually are. If you want to really make a change inside yourself, it begins with the spirit. You need to comitt your mindset, action and will towards your goals absolutely without relent. It means not accepting a setback, not accepting "I can't" from inside. It means Bleeding for your goals. It means Sacrifice. It's not pretty. It's not "Nice" or "easy". It's not meant to be. It's the path of internal power, it's the breaking of the chains that bind the conciousness of humanity. It's acknowledging the Dark inside and not shying away or being consumed. It's to grasp what we're afraid of inside and own our aggression, turning the most merciless and cruel parts of us into an absolute strength of will that none and nothing can surpass. This is what it means to be divine in the flesh. A will that cannot be broken, suppressed or Denied. Reality is malleable if the Focus is properly brought to bear. It's being discovered at the quantum levels of reality that observation changes situations. It's known that plants respond positively to positive action and speech and will actively wither under negativity. These are the Barest and most Shallow of surface wounds into the endless expanse of Occult knowledge. It's Not goddamn religion incase another smartass wants to flap about. Religion is a shackle that demands you give and do unto only that what you're given Permission to. It conceals power and instills shame, it stifles the spirit's capacity to grow beyond the flesh. It Actively Discourages the expansion of the spirit and instead Encourages SURRENDER to a force beyond. Chains, Chains, CHAINS. Humanity's become a pathetic shadow of what once we were. All of you who come here to seek, to find an answer to who you are and who desperately want an answer to the Question you Cannot articulate but instincitively Need to find.. I say This: We are Beasts of the Fields. We rose from them and their power still flows inside our veins. We are children of the Darkness. Darkness has power, enough to swallow the Light and make it it's own. The Light does not possess this power, it can only illuminate or eradicate. We can take in energy and make it our own. We share this power with the Dark, because it Gave it to us. Willingly and Freely. Because the Darkness is the essence of Rebellion and Sovereignty of Self. The rebellion against chains, the refusal to allow the laws of reality to hold you, and to say that you are Beyond that which is being Imposed upon our spirits. Our spirits Unfettered is what Dark seeks, Light wishes for us to sleep and in our Dreams.. be Good little Drones. Perfect Order, Perfect Harmony.. Stasis. Unchanging. Dead but Dreaming. If you want a better road, look for Power that's Real. I've spoken all over this place. I've left So many hints. I've walked many many paths in my lifetime. It can take a lifetime to find the Right path for you. The earlier you begin the Better. The real secret is that we're unique because we've chosen to be, but it means that we Must create things ourselves. Anothers road, another's path, choices, ways and methods can only get you so far. Your own flare must be added and someday you must build your own. Go in without bias. Don't expect. Just want to be Stronger and have control over yourself and your direction. It will light a fire within you that nothing can ever quench. It can bring you back from the absolute brink of self annilation, by burning away all within you that held you back. Everything is power. Emotion, electricity, Stillness, Darkness and Light. We can Feed on all of it because of who we are. Discover yourself by looking inside. Let your conciousness move inside. If you've ever focused fully on a finger tip, or on a cut, or on a your eyes/ears you know how to Move your conciousness. Just do it With Intention, because the Intent has the Most power of all the actions you can command. Meditate. Just breathe and Feel your essence and body. Don't suppress, don't worry, or expect to follow some sort of predesigned program. Just Feel. You will find your power there. As I've said before, seek the Serpentfire. Every living human has it within, it's our ladder of lights, our step to the stars, the liquid promethium inside of our essence that propels conciousness to it's apex and allows us to see the Truth beyond the Illusion. To Open the Dragons Eye. Daydreams. You want answers. Because of How you ask this is the result. Take up the Torch and wander into the shadows without fear. Become Fearless by discovering Who you Are inside. Devour, Destroy, Become or Be Crushed. Good Journey, Daydreams.